A vibrating roll apparatus with a hydrostatic roll body drive driven by at least one hydraulic drive motor is known. The hydraulic drive motor is connected to a driven adjusting pump of variable displacement. This adjusting pump is driven by an internal-combustion engine, especially a diesel engine, and is controllable by an operator. The pump is constructed as an inclined disk (axial-piston or swashplate) pump with a filling pump for the intake stroke of the displaced piston.
A vibrating eccentric body in the vibrating roll is drivable by a special force transmission device with a built-in clutch operable by the operator at least partially driven by the drive shaft of the internal-combustion engine.
A vibrating roll apparatus of the above-described type is known. It is manufactured and marketed by the assignee hereof and is described in a brochure (W 680/12-10 -10.87 of October 1987).
In the known vibrating roll apparatus the clutch is operated mechanically. The mechanical operating mechanism and the coupler provided for mechanical operation are bulky so that a second driven shaft or output member on the internal-combustion engine was required on the side opposite the adjusting pump and there the engine shaft must also be extended. Furthermore the clutch operated directly by an operator by a clutch rod has the disadvantage that there is no guarantee that it can be carefully operated, i.e. so as to be largely slip-free.